Another Day at the Beach
bETnZJPFFC8 Another Day at the Beach is a bonus clip on the Multiplayer Map Pack expansion CD of Halo 2. It details what happens to the 2nd Pelican after being shot down by the Scarab in the cinematic before the level Outskirts. Characters Covenant *Minor Elite *Jackal Sniper *Minor Grunts (2) United Nations Space Command *The Master Chief: (seen standing in the troop bay of a Pelican) *Cortana: (Voice Only) Marines *Unknown, Recon: (Voice Only) *Unknown, Pelican Pilot: (Voice Only) *Sergeant Johnson: (Voice Only) Orbital Drop Shock Troopers *Butkis, Private *Jones, Private *O'Brian, Private: KIA *Stacker, Sergeant *Unknown, Pelican Pilot: KIA *Unknown, second Pelican Pilot: KIA Synopsis The second Pelican, that is shot down in the first cutscene of Outskirts, flies over Hotel Zanzibar and is spotted by a Minor Elite. Private O'Brian and the Pelican's pilot are killed in the crash, and Sergeant Stacker tells the ODSTs to grab their tags and ammo. The Elite sends in two Minor Grunts and a Jackal Sniper to engage them, and the sniper nearly hits Butkis. Jones, the squad's sniper, easily takes him out. The Jackal's body falls from the ledge and lands next to the Grunts, scaring them back to their previous location. The first Grunt gets by the Elite, however, he manages to grab the second one by the neck, then throws him aside. He then activates his Active Camouflage and walks towards the ODSTs. The Elite takes out his Energy Sword and slashes at Butkis, who falls and and grabs a Plasma Pistol. The Elite then throws a Plasma Grenade at Stacker's helmet. Stacker takes the helmet off and throws it, and the helmet explodes next to the Elite, deactivating his Active Camouflage. The Elite grabs Jones and uses him as a hostage, with the Energy Sword at his throat. Jones tells the ODSTs to take him out, Butkis fires an overcharged Plasma Pistol and takes out his shields, and Stacker finishes him off with his Battle Rifle. The Elite falls and drops his Energy Sword, causing the failsafe to activate, rendering it useless. Cortana contacts Stacker and tells him to find a safe spot and that they'll come to him.Another Day at the Beach, Multiplayer Map Pack script Unknown Recon Marine (Radio): Immediate; Grid kilo 23 is hot. Recommend mission abort. Pilot (Radio): Roger, recon. (To Sergeant Johnson) It's your call, Sarge. Sergeant Johnson: We're going in. Get tactical, Marines! Stacker: You heard the man, boys. It's time for some hazard pain! Pilot: Thirty seconds out... stand by to... whoa... (Scarab takes out pelicans) (cuts to outside hotel Zanzibar) (the pelican crash landing over hotel Zanzibar) Elite(looks up): Wort Wort Wort (Grunts mumbled a few words) (pelican crash lands) Stacker (coughs): Status! Butkis: Sir, O'brian's down Jones: We lost our pilot too. Stacker: Grab their guns and ammo. Butkis(looks out of the pelican): Sarge, we better get moving. Stacker(joins Butkis): Agreed. We will find better cover in those buildings. Butkis, you take point. (Cut to elite) (The Elite stands on the building and looks at the crashed pelican, commands the grunts to go forward and the jackal to go higher and snipe.) (cut to the ODSTs. They found cover behind a wall. Butkis looks out and nearly got killed by the sniper jackal.) Butkis: Sniper, 3rd floor,left. Jones: Here, let me give him my welcome-to-earth gift basket. (snipes the jackal down) (The Jackal's body falls from the ledge and lands next to the Grunts, scaring them back to their previous location.) (The first Grunt gets by the Elite, however, he manages to grab the second one by the neck, then throws him aside. He then activates his Active Camouflage and walks towards the ODSTs.) (cut to ODSTs. They walk toward the hotel. Suddenly, the elite used the energy sword and slice Butkis.) (Butkis falls down. He stands up) Stacker: Damn, Where is he? (the ODSTs walk in a defensive manner.) (the elite throws a plasma grenade and sticks Stacker's helmet. He throws the helmet away, and luckily, it hits the elite, deactivating it's active camouflage.) (The Elite grabs Jones and uses him as a hostage, with the Energy Sword at his throat.) (Elite start saying something, which is most likely threats.) Jones (struggling):take him, guys. Stacker: Cut the bastard. (They kills the elite) Cortana (Radio): Second squad, this is Cortana. What's your status, over? Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker (Radio): We're operational Ma'am, barely. Our pilots didn't make it. Cortana (Radio): Find a hole, stay put. We'll come to you. Trivia *The names of the ODSTs are the names of several of the animators at Bungie Studios. *The Elite wears the armor of a Minor Elite, yet uses Active Camouflage and wields an Energy Sword. Equipment usually held by SpecOps Elites or Stealth Elites. *The fact that the ODSTs used a form of the Noob Combo on the Elite, coupled with the fact that the video is found on the multiplayer map pack, makes it likely that this is a negative response by Bungie to criticisms of the Noob Combo. *Sergeant Pete Stacker has ODST Body Suit in the video, but when you reach Hotel Zanzibar in Outskirts he is wearing a marine uniform. *The name of the video is likely a reference to part three of Outskirts, titled A Day At The Beach. Sources Category:Cinematics